


Cas Can't Sleep

by CloudsPanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Gen, M/M, this is probably how the boys fell asleep as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsPanties/pseuds/CloudsPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been having trouble sleeping since he Fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> [This post](http://deancanhuntmedown.tumblr.com/post/4704363291/i-feel-like-i-have-my-head-on-his-lap) came across my Tumblr dashboard and then this happened. Funnily enough, I fell asleep as I was typing it up.

Castiel has trouble sleeping for a while after losing his Grace. He’s not used to needing to sleep, so it eludes him for the most part. Sam and Dean try the things that make them sleepy first, experimenting with everything from warm milk to nature documentaries. When none of that works, they begin to branch out. Cas tries a small snack before bed, which results in an upset stomach all night and no sleep. Sam suggests melatonin; Castiel sleeps though the night, but also most of the next day. Finally, Dean throws his hands up and sighs.

“There’s only one thing we haven’t tried yet,” he grumbles. “Get in the car.”

 

Dean’s idea turns out to be driving Castiel around the town and back roads surrounding the bunker until he gets sleepy and/or falls asleep. He drives sedately instead of his usual over-the-limit speed with soft music on, the kind Sam is usually not allowed to play. Castiel finds it very relaxing and yawns before he knows what he’s doing. With a smirk, Dean stretches his arm across the front seat and nods to his lap.

“Lie down and relax, Cas,” he says.

Cas curls up in the seat reluctantly and rests his head on Dean’s lap with extreme caution. Dean continues to drive like this is nothing. The motion of the car begins to lull Castiel to sleep, though he fights against it until Dean begins to hum. Cas looks up at him as they drive, enjoying how Dean’s freckles and eyes are highlighted in the moonlight. Dean doesn’t seem to notice this and continues his humming. After a few moments, Cas closes his eyes and settles in against Dean.

 

The next thing Castiel knows, it’s morning, and he’s in his own bed.


End file.
